Dieing Insides
by Stormysky21
Summary: Sasuke returns for one reason only...to look after his hurt Naruto after so many villagers have abused him so much.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Sasuke and Naruto fic

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

They all watched me….back on another mission to get me to return to Konoha. I stared at all of them all. " Where is Naruto? I thought that he would try to convince me as well as you guys." I said to Team Ino.

" He can't" she said. She no longer had a crush on me. Hell…..the whole thing was a lie.

-Flashback-

" Litsen, Sasuke! I don't like you the way I pretended to a long time ago! I'm gay." she told me. I rose an eyebrow. It had been her team for awhile that had been trying to get me.

" Why are you telling me this?" I asked. She smiled. " Because…..so is Naruto and if that ever leaked out in the village he would seriously be hurt. He trusted me enough to tell you. You are also someone that can protect him. Kind of why I hope that you return someday" she told me.

-End Of Flashback-

I shrugged. " No point in fighting. I am ready to go back….if Naruto needs me." I responded. Ino smiled. " Ai! He does! With the crap he is given….he does!"

I knew what she meant. Villagers hated Naruto since he was born. He was looked down on and abused for life. He never told any of us…..until I found out that time when he chased after me, trying to get me to come back with Yamato and Sai as new team members.

I was still not used to using my Sharengen that way…but whatever. If it helped him, I would.

" Ok! Lets get to Konoha Village. Naruto will be so happy to see you." Ino told me. " How is he doing?" I asked. Ino frowned, suddenly looking upset.

" He has been down lately. Most likely because of the constant abuse and treatment from the village." she said. " No shit" I thought.

Sasuke P.O.V

When we got to Konoha, I was asked to stay with Naruto for awhile. I headed to his house and knocked on his door. The door opened and Naruto stood there.

I could see some dark bruses on his face, but other than that it was still Naruto. " Hey teme! Ino told me you would come here." he said, smiling. I grinned at him.

" Yeah. Naruto….lets try to make the best of things for the both of us." I told him. He smiled at me and let me in. " Ok, Sasuke. It is great to see that you are back!" he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up some time around eight or so for our Team 7 meeting. At the moment, I shared a room with Naruto. I turned towards him and saw that he was still asleep.

Getting off the small couch that had been used as my bed, I went over to him and shook him awake. " Time to wake up. We have a meeting today." I told him. Most likely a mission.

I heard him yaun and get up. " Do you want to shower first? I can pick my clothes then." he told me. I wasn't an idoit like the rest of Konoha. Naruto hated orange and had a closet full of black, red, and purple clothing. Hell…he was basically an emo or goth if you were going to label his clothing style. Although, I loved the way he dressed when he picked out what he liked.

I shrugged. " Try that one shirt with the purple skull on flames, dobe. And go with your black jacket. You look good in that." I told him. He blushed a bright red.

" You really think so?" he said. He must not be used to a compliment. I bent over and gently hugged him. " Yeah, Naruto. I think you look nice in that." I said.

Naruto P.O.V

We got to our meeting spot at the usualle time. Sasuke had insisted on making Brekfast….chocolate pancakes…..which didn't take that long and we were then out and now here.

" Hey guys. How are you? I see you're back, Sasuke." Sakura said. I chuckled to myself. I had never told Sasuke that Sakura was gay and actually had the hots for Ino.

Sasuke shrugged. " Ok. Just got back yesterday." he said. " Just fine!" I replied. " How are you and Ino?"

" Living together like you and Sasuke are." she said. Sasuke looked at me oddly. " Her and Ino?" he said quesionly. " We're a couple" Sakura said.

" Oh" he said. " Sort of figured. You're kind of close to her, Sakura." Sakura smiled. " She told me the whole thing about her missions on retrieving you. You have gotten far, Sasuke. I'm so happy for that!" she replied.

Then Kakashi showed up and the whole meeting started.

Naruto P.O.V

When we got home, I told Sasuke that I would go get groceries and he could do whatever. " Unpack, watch t.v…..just do whatever, teme" I told him. " Can I go with you?" he asked. I shrugged. It beat roaming through a crowd all alone being glared at and hit and kicked.

" Sure" I said. We ended up in the quiter market where I am more ignored and can get away from people. " Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" came a voice that I knew. Ino.

" Getting groceries" I answered. Ino knew I always went into the quiter areas to avoid abuse as well. She smiled and then turned to Sasuke. " Can I have a word?" she said. He nodded and followed her.

Sasuke P.O.V

I went with her around a corner. Ino sighed, watching Naruto pick out fruit quietly. " Could you guss why he wanted the more quite part of town to shop, Sasuke?" she said. " So he wouldn't get hurt by villagers" I said not that surprised. She chuckled not too surprised that I knew instantly. " Watch over him. They are way too cruel to Naruto." she said. " And when are you going to tell him?"

" That I love him…don't know, Ino." I answered truthfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

The next mission we had was a visit to the Kazekage. Just me, Sasuke, and Sakura….alone with no senseis at all. " This is sort of cool with no Kakashi bossing us" Sakura chuckled. I smiled.

She had a small point at that. We got to the gates of the Sand Village and stated our business. They guided us to Gaara's office and led us in. He glanced up at us and smiled.

" Good to see you back, Sasuke. I was woundering if you were going to return or not." he told him. Sasuke looked at me." I had my reasons for returning. For now, this is for you." he told Gaara.

Gaara sighed. " You returned for Naruto…..didn't you. Worry was the main reason." he said. Silence and then…." Yeah…that is why" Sasuke said and he left, avoiding my eyes.

Gaara brushed a few strands of red hair out of his face. " I would give him some time. What he did was an honorable thing, Naruto…..the not leaveing you in Konoha part. But he most likely is upset that you had to hear that." he said.

Of course. Sasuke didn't come to the inn that we were staying at for a few hours. When he did, I ran over and hugged him with tears in my eyes. " Thank you for comeing back" I said softly. He gently rubbed my back.

" You like me still" he said. " Of course" I said. " I always will, baka teme!" I laughed. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

Sasuke P.O.V

I sighed. I had gone outside to look at the stars or get a break more like it. " Tsunade gave you guys this mission to give him a break. You know that?" Gaara said, sitting down next to me. " No. I no longer who likes him or not." I said.

He chuckled. " You can imagine how he feels…..well you can….you have hate for someone…don't you, Sasuke?" he said. " My clan was destroyed by my brother and he keeps killing over and over…so sort of I guss. But he isn't liked by anyone, Gaara." I said.

" You love him" Gaara pointed out. " That makes a huge difference and would do something if you told him."


End file.
